New life
by L and misa for eternity
Summary: this is my take on the eposode looking death in the eyes. what if xena and gabrille really did take posion. and died. this is about there reincarnations. Lena and mina too traveling amazons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from from xena warrior princess.

summery: this is my take on the eposode looking death in the eyes. what if xena and gabrille really did take posion. and died. this is about there reincarnations. Lena and mina too traveling amazons.

Prolog

Ares! you can't stop me this time! Xena said as she waved a bottle of posion in the air. she knew there was no other way. she couldn't live anymore her best friend and baby were long gone. and never coming back. she though to herself. No don't he 's over, it's over she said as she glanced behind silently cried. then she pushed him then put the posion up to her lips and drank it down. ares walk up to her and grabed her hand. join your family! tell them that it's a packagae deal they get me to she said louder than a wisper. as she started to fall to the ground. her eyes then closed never to open again. the gods that were watching disappeared in a flash. ares took the lifeless bodies of xena and gabrille in a ice cave. and placed them into coffins made of ice. he stared at xena. your with her now. i handled you all wrong. i know that now, she knew that he needed unconditinal & unself love. i could't give you that. and now it's to late. your gone. he said as he bent down and kissed her cold frozen lips. i love you xena. he said as he walked away to place the lide over the coffin. he then put her sword through it missing her completly.& fit her chakram through the sword. he walked out & sealed the a ice shield. he then disappeared in a blueish purple light,& as the years past The two lost souls of xena warrior princess & gabrille batteling bard of from there tombs without anybodies knowledge. and were never seen again. but over the years ares became colder & more ruthless. the death of the love of his life changed him. he closed himself off from the other god and goddess's only around them when he had to be. wishing to one day he could be with her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from from xena warrior princess.

summery: this is my take on the eposode looking death in the eyes. what if xena and gabrille really did take posion. and died. this is about there reincarnations. Lena and mina too traveling amazons.

fifty years later

two woman traveling through the land of greece. both dressed as amazons. the first one was tall. with icy blue eyes, long raven black hair. it went down to the end of her legs. she stoud proud and prideful. she ware a black tight leather shirt. and a skirt that was attached to it. that was made of white wolf skin. she also had black leather strings going down her upper arms, long black boots that ended abave her knees. she also had two strangly shaped dagers that was long and swrivy and very sharp. the second girl had bright green eyes and long blond hair. that went to her shoulder. it was held in a strange purple band over her head. her hair piled on top of her head. and some was in braides. she was shorter than the other girl. she was wearing a orange shirt. and a purple skirt. was made of dyed animal skin. she had a white belt and and orange gloves and matching boots. that went to her ankels she also had black leather strings that were criss cross on both of her uper arms. They were the reincarnations of xena and gabrille. the first was named Lena and the other was mina.& this is where there story begains.**********************************************************

As Lena and mina were traveling on amazon ground. when suddenly they were surroundered. by angery amazons, who are you trespassers. the first one shouted.I'm Lena and i'm mina were traveling amazons. lena said. Were from the east. mina said. the only amazon village that is in the east was destoryed long we all that was left of that village. please come to our village amazon sisters i'm morgo amazon queen. she said what do you say lena asked mina. lets take a rest she said. it's been awhile said lena. please follow us. right this way. so whats your story asked a girl to the left. oh how rude of me i'm lily said a blond girl. don't be so rude lily. said morgo sory my queen i'm just curious. it's like this said mina. we were out on a hunt. it was a surprise attack from kain the god of war from that regin. said mina. when we returned our village was burned to the ground and everone was dead said mina sadily. thats terrible lily said. i'm sory for bring it up. it's ok you didn't know. said mina. As they arrived back to the village they seen soilders destorying the village. and some of the amazons were down and some fighting back. please we could use your help. said morgo. you don't have to ask we would be happy to help our amason sisters. said mina. right lena. yes lets stop them she said as she took her wepons out and wavyed them in the air. shiiilaaayiryiya! she shouted as she fliped over them and landed in the middle. Attack she yelled. as she started fighting them like they were nothing. she slashed and jabed kill'em instantly. wow she is amazing said morgo she is no ordinary amazon. she though to herself.*************************************************

As ares god of war was watch the war against the amazon village they spring on them. when suddenly the amazons got some reinforcements. two of them looked like his his princess and her bestfriend. but it could be they died long ago. suddenly he herd familier war cry. and seen her flip over the men and started killing them. suddenly he herd something she alway use to say. so he blinked over there.*******************************************************

Lena seen there was one left. he seen she spoted him and took off running. she then fliped over him and took her hand to his neck and said. i just cut the flow to your brain and you'll be dead in ten seconds. i don't know anything he said. one two lena counted as the mans nose started to bleed. please he said. three for five she counted. ok all talk he said. you better talk fast you don't have muck time. my lord wanted to clear out these amazons so he could take over these lands. she then released the pinch on him and said. if you ever come these lands again i'll kill you. and tell your lord the same. i'm lena examazon queen. she said. he then took she sence something. so she place he dagger where she thought that the presence would a blueshi purple light appeared were she thought it would. there stoude a certin surprised god of war. who are you he shouted angerly. he got a better look at her. and he was staring into the eyes of his princess. xena!


End file.
